A Warrior For The Just
by justgreatfanfictions
Summary: Prince Caspian had a sister, who is a warrior, and does not count herself beautiful. She escapes with Caspian. What can she find outside the walls of the castle? Friendship and love?Can she learn to be confident and feel good about herself? I know the summary sucks but please read the story. I am not good at writing summary, but the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A WARRIOR FOR THE JUST

Chapter 1:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ,so please review and don't get angry if it is not good enough. And forgive all the grammar errors and spelling mistake. Thank you for reading, though.**

Amaya stood, tapping her foot impatiently as Prunaprismia screamed. She had been in labor for three hours.

Amaya was a 14-year old girl with blue-violet eyes and honey-brown hair. She was the younger daughter of king Caspian the IX. Her skin was copper, etched with scars that marked her as a warrior. She was very beautiful except for the fact that a scar ran down from below her left eye to the bottom of her left cheek. Right now she was wearing a purple tunic and brown trousers. On either sides of her waist hung a scabbard each, with swords fitted into each. She had hidden a dagger in the elastic of her trouser. She was ready, incase…..

How much could the woman scream She thought.

The sky outside was blushing red. Inside the castle, maids were running to and fro, attending to the screaming Prunaprismia and the worried Miraz. Amaya stood patiently, away from everyone, waiting to know the gender of the baby that Prunaprismia was giving birth to.

It was night, when finally Amaya could hear the queen's scream subside. Another sound took its place. The sound of a baby's wailing.

"It's a boy!" Amaya heard a maid exclaim in delight.

Shit Amaya thought.

She ran to the professor's room. She found him sitting in a chair near his bed. Amaya did not have to say anything. He understood from her expression that it was time to run. He did not speak anything. He just took her hand, sped past the excited maids and soldiers, only stopping when he had come face to face with a wooden door, the entrance to Amaya's brother Caspian's room.

The professor let go of Amaya's hand, leaving red bruises on Amaya's wrists. The professor had one hell of grip when he was nervous.

The professor pushed open the door, revealing a beautifully decorated room. There were old books with yellow pages lined neatly on the wooden shelve. His sword was hung on a nail that was a bit rusted. The door that led out to the balcony stood open, letting the southern breeze dance in and cool Amaya's nerves. Although she had come into her brother's room several times before yet the neatness and the beautiful yet manly interior of the room always managed to awestruck her.

As she seeped in the prettiness of the room, the professor had managed to wake up Caspian. He was now briefing him about the current situation. Amaya could see Caspian tense and glance worriedly at her.

"There is no time to waste. We must leave. Now!" the professor cried out, fear clinging to every word that came out of his mouth," Are you ready Amaya?"

Amaya nodded. She had been ready for this a fortnight before the due date.

"Quick, before Miraz finds us, and parts our body from our soul", the professor told Caspian.

There was a strange urgency in his voice that had been born only today. Amaya had never seen the professor so frantic before. As soon as Caspian was strapped and ready, the professor took them from a secret passage onto the front courtyard of the palace.

Caspian jumped upon destrier while Amaya hopped on to Kahani, her horse. The professor handed Caspian a horn.

"Are you not coming with us?" Caspian asked the professor.

"I am afraid not, my dear prince, but you have a good protector" he said signaling to me, "and you can handle a sword well too. Now go"

He slapped on the backside of Destrier making him neigh and run ahead. Amaya followed. They made of the castle, but not going unseen. Soon there were Miraz's men following them.

Amaya and Caspian made it for the woods. They thought that if they went in the woods, the men would not follow them. But they were wrong. Apparently, they were more scared of Miraz than they were of the woods. They followed them into the woods.

The woods were something Amaya had never seen. They were scary but at the same time they made her feel safe too. The trees were thick, but sunlight managed to diffuse through them. It looked like gold descending from the heaven. But for the blood thirsty soldiers that were chasing them, Amaya and Caspian would have enjoyed the scenery. Right now they were too occupied with the thought of how to save their skin.

The soldiers were gaining on them. Amaya drew out her sword and so did Caspian. But suddenly, Amaya did not know how, Caspian was thrown off his horse. The horse went galloping away from Caspian.

Amaya descended from her horse and was, in no time, in front of Caspian, shielding him away from Caspian. The soldiers were gaining on them. Amaya clutched the hilt of her sword tighter, ready to strike.

Behind her, Caspian had blown the horn, hoping that help would come for him and his sister. Nothing happened. Caspian stood up, clutching his sword, and stood shoulder to shoulder with Amaya, ready to knock down soldiers and defend his sister.

Amaya grabbed Caspian's hand and tangled his fingers with her own. If they were to go down today, they would go down fighting.

Caspian could not believe his eyes. One by one the soldiers were being attacked by an invisible force. His fingers were still tangled with Amaya's and he had no intention to let go.

Suddenly someone hit him on the back of his head. His vision began to blur and fade out. He heard Amaya scream his name before he blacked out.

Amaya had never been so scared in her life. Caspian was unconscious and some invisible force was attacking the soldiers.

Suddenly, a very short man, a badger and another short man appear with swords drawn. They attacked the telmarine soldiers and defeated them in a jiffy. Although a few escaped, taking one of the short man with them. Then they turned around, facing Amaya. They eyed her with contempt. Amaya thought that if looks could kill, she would have died twice.

Something scrambled up her leg. She looked down to see a rat on its hind legs and sword drawn climb up her body. She tried to push it away, but in vain. When it reached on her chest, it seemed to have pushed Amaya down with her head on the ground. She was too surprised of the rat's strength to react for a second. When she tried to raise herself with the support of her elbows, she came face to face with the rat. Its sword pointed right at her eyes. She dared not moved for if she did so, she would lose her eye.

Instead she tried to reason with the curious creatures.

"Please, I am not with them. I mean you no harm, great warriors. We may be like them by complexion and blood, but apparently we are trying to outrun them. We are not like them in manners. Don't judge us by our cover, o wise creatures."

"You speak wise words , girl. Do you know who we are?" ask the 3-foot-man.

"You are the species that we believed to be extint. You are Narnians and I am aware of that."

"Then you must even be aware of the fact that you have treacherously annexed our kingdom and our freedom. How can we trust you"

"I agree that we have annexed your kingdom treacherously. And yes, you can't trust us. I don't know how to convince you. But believe me, we are facing the same injustice that you faced. My brother here is the rightful heir to the throne. But it was taken away from him. Now, the one who took it away wants to kill us. Please help us and I promise to help you. If you help us win the throne, we will help you get your freedom back."

She was so frantic in explaining them that she missed the dwarf gasp and point to something.

"Look. The horn." The dwarf cried

Amaya followed his fingers to see the horn that the professor had given Caspian. It was the horn that Caspian had blown during the fight.

"Caspian had blown it during the fight." Amaya stated.

"We have spared you, Telmarine." The badger spoke,'' We will help you and your brother. Do not forget your promise. Come, there is a lot to discuss."

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you all for reading and bearing with me for all my mistakes. English is not my first language. It is actually my third language.**

 **Please, please, please review so that I can improve on my writing and you can enjoy the story even more.**

 **I know it is not like the movie or the book but it is a fanfiction after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

A WARRIOR FOR THE JUST

Chapter 2:

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, I am back with another chapter and hopefully I have improved.**

Chapter 2:

When Caspian woke up the next day, he thought he had gone mad. Anyone would if the suddenly happen to see a talking badger and a dwarf.

When he found Amaya with them, he quickly drew out his sword to defend her (though this is queer to me as she can very well defend herself. Anyway back to the story). Only after Amaya had explained about what had happened that he seemed to calm down. He was still a bit scared from the Narnians as they were new to him.

Next was the time for introduction. Caspian introduced himself. He got to know that the badger was named Trufflehunter (Truff, as Amaya liked to call him) and the dwarf was named Nibabrick.

Later that day, Trufflehunter took them to meet few other Narnians. And their numbers put Caspian in thought as to how they could have survived without being noticed.

For Amaya it was scary as well as it gave her hope that they could somehow throw away Miraz and win the throne that Caspian deserved to sit on.

Caspian had given a very long speech to convince the Narnians. Amaya was shocked but happy to see Caspian's oratory skills.

"Nice speech." Amaya had mocked her brother for which she got a friendly shove.

A few days passed. Caspian and Amaya were finally winning the trust of the narnians.

One fine day, some of the narnians, Caspian and Amaya were discussing some battle strategies. A few Minotaurs were on guard. Glenstorm, the centaur was debating with Nibabrick on some battle strategy. But Caspian wasn't paying attention to it.

He was busy in his own internal turmoil. Forget the army, he had never led a platoon to a hunting trip. He was scared for his life and the life of the creatures that had put their faith in him and were ready to sacrifice their lives for him, a prince who had never been in battle and didn't know how to lead. But most of all he was scared for Amaya. Though she was a warrior, Caspian wanted to protect her from any and every harm. He couldn't afford to lose her because she was the only one he loved and was not dead. He had already seen her almost die once. It had been too painful for him to watch her lie there in pain, fighting for her life. He didn't want to experience the pain of losing her. He would die of it.

Amaya watched the debate between Glenstorm and Nibabrik. She felt Caspian shift uncomfortably. She looked at him. She could see doubt and pain written on his face. She knew at once what he was thinking. He was doubting his abilities and hers. Amaya clutched caspian's hand and pulled him out of the heated argument. She took him out of the earshot of the Narnians but still in the perimeters guarded by the minotaurs. Amaya turned around and looked into Caspian's eyes. Worry and confusion were crystal clear in his eyes. Amaya hugged him and he hugged back.

"Don't doubt yourself", said Amaya once they had pulled out from the hug," I know you will do wonderfully. You will lead this army like a king and march victoriously from the battle. You can do it. And if you can't, I'll still trust you and love you the same."

"Thanks, but that's just one of my many worries."

"I know. But don't you dare doubt me. And I am not leaving you this soon. You've still gotta bear me for many years."

"I can't lose you. I had seen you almost die. I can't watch you die totally. I can't watch the light fade away from your eyes. I have no one else except you."

"I know. But trust me. I am much better a fighter than I was back then. And I am planning to annoy you for all the years to come. You can't get rid of Amaya so easily."

Caspian hugged her and she hugged back.

"By the way, you look good in a dress. More like a girl." Caspian told Amaya.

He was right. The peach colored dress she wore made her eyes stand out. It clashed with her hair making her look pretty. A few female centaurs had bathed her and braided her hair with flowers, despite her refusal. She still kept both her swords hung on the either side of her waist.

"Why thank you" Amaya said.

"We should head back to the meeting now." Caspian said, "they would have begun to notice our dissappearence."

And without another word, they treaded on to the meeting.

 **Author's note:**

 **Don't worry. Next chapter, I will be bringing in the Pevensie kids and the love story between Edmund and Amaya would start. I wanted this chapter to show the relation between Amaya and Caspian.**

 **Bye!**

 **Please review. Or I won't post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Warrior for The Just

 _ **Author's note:-**_

 _ **Guys come on. Post your reviews cause I am not going any ahead without them. Just write something, anything, even if it is just to ridicule my writing. Show some enthusiasm or I will quit posting.**_

 _ **By the way, I am going out for some time, so I wont be able to post for atleast a fortnight.**_

 _ **So you have fifteen days to review starting from 13 may 2016. If it is not there the story is over.**_

 _ **Sorry.**_

 _ **And I even want to thank NarniaTolkienNerd, for she is the only one to review. I want to tell her not to worry for I will give her the story personally, if you guys don't review and I have to close my story.**_

 _ **I want atleast 20 reviews before I post the next chapter.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Justgreatfanfictions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A WARRIOR FOR THE JUST

Chapter 3

 **Author's note**

 **So here is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Love you all, my readers. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

As they edged near the Narnians, they could hear that the voices had died.

'Somebody must have won. I wonder who?' Thought Amaya.

Caspian tugged onto Amaya's hand. When she looked at him, he pointed somewhere. Amaya followed his hand to see a blonde boy, about the age of Caspian, attack a Minotaur from the back.

Without any warning, Caspian ran towards the boy, his sword drawn. He blocked him as he was about to attack the Minotaur. The fight started.

Amaya ran towards the fight, with her sword drawn. She had to protect Caspian, even though he could do well without her. As she reached near them, she pushed Caspian out of the way and started fighting with the blonde boy.

"If you want to hurt my brother you have to go through me first" she told the boy.

She thrust her sword right at him, but he blocked it. The fight continued.

He is good thought Amaya.

Suddenly the boy struck hard and marked Amaya's left cheek. A part of his sword also cut the scar that was already there. A great pain travelled all across her body. She felt the kind of pain one feels when one gets hurt on the same place where he/she already had got hurt a few days ago. Although the wound was old, Amaya used to scratch it every day so that the pain would remind her of her past failures.

So therefore, when the blonde boy struck her there, she screamed due to the pain. That was enough for Caspian to intervene. Seeing his sister hurt gave birth to anger that Caspian never knew existed. He jumped in front of her sister with renewed vigor and strength.

The boy seemed to be taken aback for a second, but started to fight so soon that some people would have denied to have seen him surprised. The blonde boy soon disarmed Caspian. But Caspian wasn't the one who would give up when weaponless. He started to attack the boy with punches. The boy slashed his sword towards Caspian, but he ducked. The sword got stuck in a tree, next to where Caspian was standing.

The boy tried to pull out the sword, but Caspian kicked him away. He fell on the ground a few feet away. Caspian pulled out the sword from the tree while the boy picked up a big rock that was lying just a few centimeters away from him.

Caspian charged at the boy while the boy stood up, rock in his hand, ready to block the attack and retaliate with full force.

But before anything could happen…

"Stop!" cried a small girl with strawberry blonde tresses and dark eyes.

Caspian and the boy stared at the girl and then at each other. The boy then glanced at his surroundings to see it flooded Narnians. Realization seemed to sweep over him.

"Prince Caspian?" he asked Caspian

"Yes" replied Caspian, "but who are you?"

But before the blonde boy could respond, "Peter!" a girl shouted.

The girl was the most beautiful person Amaya had ever seen. She had full lips and beautiful black hair that ended just above her waist. It seemed to contrast perfectly with her ivory skin. She made Amaya feel self-conscious about herself.

Behind her appeared the most handsome boy Amaya had ever seen. His face was pale, but it had a few freckles here and there. His dark hair was messy and fell on his eyes. And his eyes were dark as night and Amaya thought that she could get lost into them forever.

"High king Peter?" Caspian's voice brought Amaya back from her imaginary world where the boy, king Edmund, could like her. She was ugly and she knew that nobody would like an ugly lady like her.

"I believe you called" Peter asked Caspian.

"Yes…. But I expected that you'd be older."

"We could come back after a few years." Peter said walking away.

'This boy has some serious ego issues'. Amaya thought, hearing the tone of his voice.

"No, wait! It's just that you are not what I expected." Caspian said eyeing the royals, his eyes lingering on the pretty girl, Queen Susan.

"Neither are you." Edmund spoke up, eyeing the Minotaur. Amaya found her face get hot due to his voice and her heart seemed to beat at a faster rate. She quickly calmed herself down by reminding herself of her ugliness.

Ever since she had got her scar, Amaya never looked into the mirror, except for some situations when she really needed to. Looking into the hard, cold, shiny glass had always reminded of her failures as a warrior and moreover her ugliness. She found her own reflection despicable and wondered whether any guy would ever fall for her. Caspian had tried to make her feel beautiful but she had shrugged off his attempts, thinking that deep down, even Caspian thought that she was the ugliest human being that ever walked on land.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Reepicheep spoke up.

"Oh my gosh! He is so cute." Amaya heard Queen Lucy whisper to Queen Susan.

Amaya tried very hard not to smile. She knew very well how bad-tempered Reep( as she liked to call him) could get if someone called him cute or something one would not call a knight. He reacted the way Amaya expected him to.

"Cute?" Reep thundered angrily, his sword drawn out.

"Sorry." Lucy muttered sheepishly.

"Oh your majesty," Reep looked shocked "I am sorry but I do believe that 'courageous', 'courteous' or ' chivalrous' would be better words for a knight of Narnia."

"Good to see someone who can handle a sword." Peter told Reep. His tone made Amaya think that he was, maybe, trying to intimidate Caspian.

He turned towards Caspian and said, "We need all the swords that we can get." It almost sounded like an order.

"Well then," said Caspian "You would be wanting yours back."

Peter took it back stiffly. His face held a look that one would have when their ego is badly hurt.

"We need some fortifications." Edmund pointed out.

"Well then, let's go." Caspian said with a slight smile.

"Where?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan's How."

 **Author's note:**

 **Well so here is the 3** **rd** **chapter. Hope you liked it. Please do exonerate my poor use of language.**

 **God, the heat here is a killer(literally, cause people here have died and are dying of the heat). The temperatures are reaching up to 47 degree Celsius.**

 **Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Author's note-**

 **Here is the fourth chapter. Could you all do me a favor? Pray for rains in India. Please!**

 **Here is the new chapter-**

The party advanced towards Aslan's How. Peter and Caspian walked in the front, discussing battle plans. Amaya lingered behind, away from the kings and queens of the old.

She looked around herself, seeing the woods properly for the first time. Before today, she was so busy in meeting the Narnians and discussing battle plans that she had never paid regard to the forest. The trees here seemed different from the ones at home, greener and, if possible, with more life. The birds chirped together, as if singing welcome to the kings and queens.

Her thoughts strayed to the Just King. She felt heat rise to her face. She shook her head thinking that she could not and should not think about all these things. And also the just king wouldn't pay heed to her, given her ugliness.

"Hello." A voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

She looked around to find the source of the voice. To her surprise it was the Just King.

"Good day, your majesty." Amaya said, remembering her lessons in which she was taught as to how to talk to a king.

"Please quit the formalities," the Just King said "and call me Edmund."

"How can I, your majesty?" She asked, baffled by his request.

"I am as old as you are. Would you like it when everyone called you 'your majesty' so many times that you forget your own name."

"No, your majesty, but calling you so is only right."

Edmund sighed "Well then, I order you to call me with my name."

Amaya began to retort but Edmund cut her "You cannot disobey me."

Amaya stood there staring at him.

"We need to move, you know." Edmund said, smirking.

"Fine." Amaya said, defeated. "Edmund."

He smiled. His smile made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Edmund started to move. She went with him( they had to keep up with the party).

"You know," Edmund began, "it is rude to know a person's name while he doesn't know yours."

"You did not ask. So I wasn't being rude, you were." Amaya retorted playfully.

"Is it so? Fine then, I ask you now. What is your name?"

"My name is Amaya. I am Caspian's sister."

"Younger or older?"

"Definitely older."

Amaya glared at Edmund while he smiled shamelessly. His smile was so contagious that Amaya found herself smiling instead of being angry at him. Suddenly both of them started to roar with laughter only stopping when the group in front of them looked at them as if they were bloody mental.

"Why are you not in front with Caspian?" Edmund asked once their laughter had waned.

"Well, I like to be alone and I have to take care if there is an attack from the back."

"You can fight?" Edmund asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Can you fight with me? I need practice. I have not fought since a year."

"Okay."

"Well then, get ready to lose for I was and still am the best swordsman of Narnia."

"We'll see."

"We'll see." Edmund echoed

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Amaya observed Edmund, his stride, the movement of his hands, the freckles on his face. Everything.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

Amaya blushed and looked away. Edmund smiled

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?"

Amaya remained silent. Edmund understood that she did not want to talk about it. He knew it was time to change the topic.

"Does your brother like my sister?" Edmund questioned.

"Lucy?" Amaya asked 'very innocently'.

"Ha ha. Very funny. No, I meant Susan."

"I guess so."

Edmund frowned at this piece of information.

"Don't worry. My brother is the best you could wish for your sister." Amaya said.

"Humor me."

"Well, he is handsome, strong and will love your sister like no one else. He will keep her happy. And I feel that the feeling is not one-sided."

Saying this Amaya pointed somewhere. Edmund followed her hand to see Susan staring at Caspian while he discussed battle plans with Peter. Lucy was talking to Reepicheep.

Edmund mouth formed the shape of an O. Then, he smiled.

"So, could you tell me about the world that you come from?" Amaya asked to tear away the curtain of awkward silence that had formed between them.

Edmund told her about the war, cars, trains, airplanes. Amaya listened to him attentively, like a child listens to fairy tales. But half way through their conversation Lucy and Susan took Amaya away from Edmund to talk to her and know her better. They were excited to have another girl with them.

Hope flickered in Amaya's heart. She could, if not love, find friendship with the kings and queens of the old.

 **Author's note:**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please please please review and let me know if you liked it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Author's note: so sorry guys for taking so long. It's just that school has started and I don't get much time to write. Anyways, without talking any further, on with the chapter.**

On the other half of her journey, Amaya talked to Lucy and Susan. They had become friends instantly. Lucy and Susan told Amaya about the golden age. Amaya was awed by how Narnia had been then, compared to what it had become now. She told Lucy and Susan about her life in the castle, skipping the part of how she got the scar. She did not tell them, they did not ask.

They reached Aslan's How in 2 hours, although for Amaya, it had seemed only a few minutes. The centaurs stood near the entrance, their swords held high. The kings and the queens of the old walked in the front. Caspian and Amaya walked five steps behind, followed by the Narnians.

The Aslan's How was the most beautiful architecture that Amaya had ever seen. The walls were plain, uncolored but they radiated positive energy. Amaya felt this positive energy surge through her body the minute she entered the How. One of the walls had a big portrait of a lion, Aslan, engraved on it. The other walls carried pictures of women and men on horses and near a lamp-post. Amaya had a feeling that she knew them.

She let her hand brush through the paintings. She let her hand touch the characters, especially one, whom she felt attracted to. She didn't know why, but she felt happy and good when her fingers brushed with the paintings of that dark-haired boy.

"Peter!" Amaya was too busy in her thoughts to notice the queens come and stand behind her, also observing the paintings. So naturally, Amaya jumped at Susan's voice.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"You should come and look at this." Susan replied.

Peter and Edmund made their way to where Susan, Lucy, Amaya and Caspian were standing. Peter came and stood beside Susan while Edmund stood beside Amaya. Amaya felt her cheeks get warm when Edmund's arm brushed with hers. But she quickly controlled herself, thanking the god that nobody had seen her blush.

"Are these…?" Peter trailed of.

"us." Edmund finished the sentence for him.

The kings and the queens looked surprised.

"What is this place?" Susan asked Caspian.

"Follow me." He replied.

He led them inside a room. It was pitch black in there. Suddenly it was filled with light. Caspian had lit the fire.

When Amaya's eyes adjusted to light, she could see that there was a stone table right in the center. It was broken. To Amaya it seemed familiar, although she couldn't seem to remember it.

"The stone table." Lucy muttered.

"The stone table? As in from the legends?" Amaya asked, not believing what she saw and heard.

Lucy nodded.

"Do you know the story about us?" Lucy asked.

Amaya nodded.

No one spoke. Everyone, it seemed, was lost in their own thoughts.

Silently, they moved out of the room. Lucy and Susan kept talking in hushed whispers. Amaya walked behind Lucy and Susan, careful not to interrupt them.

But before she could follow them out of there, a firm hand grasped her upper arm and pulled her towards the corner. Her warrior instincts kicked in. Using her free hand, she pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the person who the hand belonged to.

To her surprise, it was Edmund.

"You got a death wish?" She asked.

Edmund ignored her question.

"Do you know all about us? He asked.

"Only what the stories told."

"Do you know how we came in Narnia and our journey to become the kings and queens?" Edmund had ignored her question once again.

"Why do you want to know?" Amaya asked.

"Answer me." Edmund ordered.

"Why?" Amaya asked again, not understanding why he wanted to know it. It didn't matter if she knew about them, did it?

"Just answer me!"

"Fine. Yes I know. I know you came in Narnia from the Spare Oom. And I know that you betrayed your…." Amaya stopped, realizing what she had just spoken.

Edmund's jaw tightened. His face showed no emotions but she knew how he felt. He turned and started to go, but Amaya stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I am sorry Edmund. I spoke it out of anger. Please forgive me. I don't judge you based on that. You did a mistake. You were just a boy. Everyone does mistakes, even grown-ups. But look at you. You regretted it. That's the greatest thing. And you turned a wise and great king. That's all that matters. I am sorry."

Edmund didn't move for a second. Then, he pulled his hand out of her grasp and walked away, leaving Amaya to regret what she had said in anger.

"I am sorry." She whispered to the retreating form of Edmund.

 **Ooooooooo. A twist.**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating for so long.**

 **Please review.**

 **Oh my god, I am so excited. Navratri is approaching!**

 **For all those who don't know, Navratri is a nine day dance festival where we dance to special kinds of songs, from evening till midnight. Just search it up on the internet and you will know.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Aavjo (good-bye in my mother tongue).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6** (or I think so)

Amaya silently made her way to the room assigned to her (lets just presume that Aslan's How has a few rooms, made for the people who visit it). She was going to share the room with Lucy and Susan. Fortunately, they weren't there in the room at the very moment, and Amaya needed some time alone. She entered the room. The walls were of brick color. Three poster beds stood in the middle of the room. Three wooden cupboards were backed against the wall. Next to the cupboard was a full-length, dusty mirror.

Amaya's limbs started to move on their own accord and she made her way to the mirror. Her mind kept shouting denials, but it seems that her body paid no heed to the advice of her mind. Reaching the mirror, Amaya stared at her reflection. Only one word crossed her mind as her reflection stared back at her. Ugly. Worthless. Hopeless. She felt like an extra weight on the world. A weight that should be removed from the face of earth as soon as possible. Her misery was enhanced by her fight today with Edmund. She had found one true guy-friend, may be more, in many years. Other boys, that came to visit the palace, had always cringed away from her because of her scar. Edmund was different. He didn't judge her by her appearance. But now, because of her mistake, she had lost him.

She closed her eyes, unable to see her reflection any more. Events from that dreadful night flooded in. The night, when she had got her scar. She could see the crystalline night sky, burning with white stars. She could hear the shouts of men and women. Shouts of pain and anger. She could feel the pain and death that hung in the air that night. And she could feel the pain she felt when the sword sliced through the air and wounded her face. She could see Caspian running towards her. She could see the worry carved into his face as he scooped her face in his hands…

Her train of thoughts was broken by a knock on the door. Wiping away the tears that had decorated her face while she was reminiscing the events of the night, she made her way towards the door and opened it. It was Caspian.

"Ed- King Edmund demands of your presence" He said " He is asking for you to practice sword fighting with him, just like you promised."

 **That's it folks for this chapter. Review. Review. Review. Sorry for not updating for so long. I apologize for all the mistakes.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 **Hey guys. I know that it has been a long time since I updated. I am sorry. . It's just that my final examinations were going on. Now, they are over. But here is the new chapter. I have tried to describe the fight as nicely as I can.**

 **Without further ado, here we go.**

Amaya was ready to fight.

Half an hour ago, Caspian had told her that Ed- King Edmund wanted to have a sword fighting match with her. She had been shocked, yes (actually, shocked would be an understatement), but she had agreed to it anyway. After all, he was a king and she could, too, get some practice.

Now, she was wearing a fighting gear which comprised of a breast guard and a helmet (which, now, she was carrying in her left hand). She clutched her sword in her right hand as she made her way outside the How, where the swords fight would take place.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she reached the designated place. Her eyes caught Lucy's. Lucy offered her an encouraging yet unsure smile. Amaya's eyes, then, trailed to Susan who was standing next Lucy and was immersed in a deep conversation with the dwarf who had brought them to Caspian and the others. She couldn't remember his name, although she knew that he was called the DLF by the kings and queens of the old.

Next, her eyes trailed to King Peter, who was looking bored. Behind him was standing Caspian, who was staring at Susan. He caught Amaya's eyes, blushed crimson, and made his way towards her. Amaya was smirking evilly by the time he came to her.

"Staring won't get you anywhere." She pointed out.

"Shut up!" Caspian exclaimed, punching Amaya lightly on her arm.

"Awww! Caspian has a crush."

He gave her a sharp look and she shut up, but did not stop smiling.

"Where's Edmund?" Amaya asked a few seconds later.

As if on the cue, Edmund emerged from inside the How, wearing his fighting gear and clutching his sword. His jaw was set and his eyes were filled with determination. He looked ready for a kill, but for Amaya, he looked…. Attractive. Amaya felt her cheeks burn due to her own thought.

"Staring won't get you anywhere." Caspian gushed

Before Amaya could reply, she could hear a deep voice calling her name. It was King Peter. The fight was about to start.

Edmund and Amaya faced each other, helmets worn and swords ready. King Peter shouted 'start' and the fight began.

Edmund made the first move. Taking long strides, he brought down his sword on Amaya's shoulder. She blocked it with her sword, and pushed him away. He staggered away from her due to the force and regained his balance, but it gave Amaya enough time to attack. She aimed for his legs and brought down her sword to his calf muscles. Luckily, Edmund jumped. Amaya's heart was racing in her chest and she could feel adrenaline coursing through her body. She didn't care that Edmund was a king. Right now, he was just an opponent. An opponent that she had to defeat.

Their swords clashed, again and again. He was stronger but so was she. Edmund jutted his sword straight into her face, but she stepped sideways and used her sword as her shield. Then, she pushed his sword away from her body. Using her shoulder as a lever, she made a move to slash at his abdomen. But, he dodged it. The sword, instead, came down on his left arm and made a deep cut. Amaya could hear Lucy gasp out Edmund's name.

Now, the fight became aggressive.

Soon, Edmund was pointing his sword at Amaya's neck. He was smirking. Amaya's face remained impassive. She gestured down using her eyes. Edmund followed her eyes to find that her sword was pointing at his heart, ready to be driven in.

It was a tie.

Edmund looked at Amaya, confused. She looked at him, smirking. Everyone else watched them, watched the tension build up between them, but nobody intervened. This continued on for some time. Then, Edmund did something that nobody thought he would do.

His face morphed into a smile that soon turned into laughter. He was laughing. King Edmund was laughing. And so was Amaya. The others stared at them as if they were bonkers. Maybe, their heads were injured while fighting, driving them into madness.

Amaya didn't care of what the others thought.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Edmund once their laughter had died down.

"It is okay." He whispered back, "Back then, I was being an idiot."

"No you weren't, your maje-"

"Call me Edmund, like I asked you to." Edmund said, cutting her off midsentence.

"Okay. No you weren't, Edmund. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

Edmund didn't say anything. He hugged her. She hugged him back. Now, Amaya knew that their friendship was restored.

 **Author's note**

 **Please please please please review.**

 **Also….. I am coming to the USA on 26** **th** **April. Gosh, I am so excited. This is just my second foreign trip. Oh my god… I am dying of excitement right now.**

 **Good bye…. Until later!**


End file.
